


Daydreaming

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [83]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Stockings, Teasing, Thighs, jookyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Changkyun has a small secret... he wants Jooheon to wear thigh-high stockings. And fuck him in them.Jooheon is more than happy to oblige his boyfriend~





	Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "jookyun— changkyun has a closet kink, being thigh high stockings, opens up to his boyfriend (Jooheon) who agrees to wearing the thigh highs knowing how much Changkyun also loves Joohoney’s thighs + Top!Changkyun, bottom!Jooheon. Smut with dom/sub undertones is very much appreciated."
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Changkyun’s fingers twitched where his skin came to contact with the rough denim of Jooheon’s designer jeans. He grazed them over his boyfriend’s thigh, exhaling warmly through his nose as he massaged the muscular leg with reverence. Ever since the first day they’d met, Changkyun had always had a certain fondness for Jooheon’s thighs- their beautiful shapeliness, how they filled his pants so perfectly, and of course, when those pants were off and Changkyun was left a feeble worshipper staring into the eyes of his God… 

He snapped himself out of his reverie and dragged his eyes up to Jooheon’s face to gauge his expression. They were cuddling on the couch in the common area, pressed together as they watched a show recommended to them by a friend from Seventeen. It was great so far, but being so close to Jooheon after a long day was perhaps too tempting for him right now. His desire to touch Jooheon, to grip his thighs and then spread them roughly, to press his mouth against Jooheon’s entrance and eat him out until Jooheon couldn’t form words other than ‘more’, ‘please’, and ‘Changkyun’. 

With a repressed sigh, Changkyun acknowledged that he was probably letting his desire get the best of him right now. He was pent up, and not because they weren’t having sex often enough, but because he had certain… inclinations… that he deeply wanted to do but was too nervous to tell Jooheon. He’d been back and forth about his decision to tell Jooheon about it for weeks, but somehow had never managed to spit it out. Of course, he was fine the way things were, but the thought of Jooheon doing what he wanted him to do… Changkyun licked his lips and squeezed Jooheon’s thigh, his vision getting hazy at the firm muscle that barely budged in his grasp.

“You good?” Jooheon asked in a soft voice, a tremor of a laugh in his tone. Changkyun’s eyes snapped up to Jooheon’s face and color rose to his cheeks. Perhaps he was worse off than he’d anticipated.

“Yeah, just…” he thought of how to describe it. “Daydreaming,” he finished, still feeling like the word was insufficient but rolling with it anyway. Jooheon nodded his head slowly and shrugged, bringing his attention back up to the television.

This wasn’t the first time Jooheon had caught his boyfriend lost in his thoughts when they were just sitting or standing beside each other, and his curiosity about it was starting to drive him crazy. He felt like things were good between them… no fights, the sex was good and frequent, and their schedules weren’t as packed as usual this week. Was there something Changkyun was hiding from him? Sighing, Jooheon paused the television and turned to face Changkyun. 

“You’ve been daydreaming a _lot_ lately. What’s up?” Jooheon asked, hoping his tone was casual rather than accusatory. Changkyun stiffened at that, but shrugged his shoulders, panic rising within him.

“Have I?” Changkyun replied with, in an attempt to deny the problem, but Jooheon wasn’t having it.

“All the time, yes. Do you have something on your mind? Something that you’re… too nervous to talk to me about?” Jooheon asked, biting his lip. “You know you can tell me anything, right? We’ve known each other for years now, nothing you could say would change how I feel about you,” Jooheon assured his boyfriend, while reaching his hand down to grasp Changkyun’s hand comfortingly. These were words that had been said many times, and so far, Jooheon had withheld his claim. And besides, Changkyun wasn’t scared of rejection, he was just embarrassed by the nature of his request. 

“I know, sorry. It’s not a big deal, it’s just a bit embarrassing,” Changkyun explained. Jooheon visibly relaxed at that, glad that the problem wasn’t too bad. Taking a deep breath in, Changkyun began thinking of how to word his confession. After a few moments, he decided to just blurt it out.

“I want to fuck you while you wear thigh-high stockings.”

The air was silent for a few seconds, and Changkyun looked down at the floor, away from Jooheon’s gaze. He could physically hear his heart pound, and when he felt Jooheon squeeze his hand, he finally looked up to meet his eyes. What he saw startled him, and he felt a flush dust his cheeks, his eyes wide.

“I… I wouldn’t be opposed to doing that for you,” Jooheon eventually responded, and fuck, he was aroused, wasn’t he? The flustered look on his face told Changkyun enough, but the way his plump lips were pouted slightly, the sweat beading on his face… Changkyun felt a surge of confidence, and he rubbed the side of Jooheon’s thumb, a small smile curling the corners of his lips. 

“Yeah?” Changkyun urged, curious if Jooheon had anything else to say about it. Jooheon nodded his head, shifting a bit in what appeared to be a mixture of arousal and nervousness.

“Of course. I, uh, I know how much you like my thighs,” Jooheon said, swallowing. “I feel like it wouldn’t be too much for me to buy some socks if you really think I’d look good in them,” Jooheon said, chuckling a bit awkwardly. Changkyun licked his lips, his eyes subconsciously roaming over Jooheon’s thighs, still clad in a pair of tight-fitting jeans.

“I know for a fact that your gorgeous legs would suit a pair of thigh-highs perfectly, baby. And you don’t need to worry about buying any… I’ve already bought some for you,” Changkyun breathed out, a slightly dirty smirk on his lips. He was still a bit awestruck that Jooheon was obliging his fetish, and his heartrate hadn’t slowed in several long seconds, something that normally would have worried him.

“Oh really? I’m interested…” Jooheon replied, scooting closer to Changkyun. The air around them shifted, and Changkyun’s chest tightened with a surge of excitement.

“Do you want to see them?” Changkyun asked, as the show they’d been watching was long forgotten on the television behind them. Jooheon nodded his head, and they stood up, making their way to Changkyun’s bedroom. Luckily, Minhyuk was out for the night, which meant they had Changkyun’s room to themselves.

Entering the room, Changkyun shut the door behind them before he headed to his closet. Jooheon watched from the bed, making himself comfortable as he discovered where Changkyun had been hiding his secret stash of fetish clothing. From a box labelled ‘Music Scraps’, Changkyun pulled out three pairs of thigh-high stockings. He laid them out on the bed beside Jooheon, who turned to observe them.

“Oh, these are pretty,” Jooheon commented in a low voice, glancing over the arrangement of garments with half-lidded eyes. The first pair were sheer and black, simple yet elegant; the second was pale pink and dotted with small hearts and flowers, which made Jooheon’s face flush in embarrassment; the third was pure white.

“Which one is your favorite?” Changkyun prompted, curious. He’d purchased a variety because he didn’t know Jooheon’s preferences, but any choice he made would be perfect. Jooheon swallowed before picking up the black ones and feeling the texture between his fingers. Oh… these were nice.

“These are,” Jooheon replied, looking up into Changkyun’s eyes. “Can I try them on?” he asked, watching the flickers of lust flash on his boyfriend’s face at the mere question of it. Yeah, there was no way he would be regretting this decision anytime soon. Changkyun’s face was eager, yet intense in a way that made Jooheon’s skin prickle with goosebumps. It’d been so long since Changkyun had stared at him like that- like he wanted to pound his ass until morning. Jooheon could get used to this.

“God yes,” Changkyun replied in a gruff, low tone, his eyes dark with desire. Jooheon smiled timidly, grabbing the stockings before exiting the room to change into them. Now alone in the room, Changkyun puts away the excess stockings and tidies up his bed. His cock was already half-hard in anticipation, and he fantasized about how fucking hot Jooheon was going to look while he tidied up. His thighs, wrapped in sheer black all the way to his upper thighs, where a band of naked flesh awaited him… Changkyun swallowed, moving a hand down to palm himself as he sat down on his bed.

Jooheon entered the room a few minutes later, longer than Changkyun would’ve expected him to take, his body mostly covered by a fluffy white robe. Trailing his eyes down Jooheon’s body, Changkyun spots his stockings-covered feet and feels a grin form on his lips. Oh, he couldn’t wait for the reveal~ 

“How do they feel?” Changkyun asked once Jooheon shut and locked the door behind him. Jooheon’s cheeks were completely red, his eyes sparkling with what appeared to be exhilaration. 

“Good,” Jooheon replied, and Changkyun noted just how gruff his voice sounded. “T-The clothes I was wearing didn’t match, so I went ahead and took everything off,” Jooheon said, a tremble present in his voice. Changkyun’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, and his cock stiffened in his pants in anticipation. With that, Jooheon pulled off the sash keeping his robe on, and the garment slipped down onto the floor gracefully, revealing Jooheon’s entirely nude body adorned only by a pair of thigh-high socks. 

“Fuck,” Changkyun cursed out, moving a hand to cover his mouth as if he was surprised the word left his lips at all. Jooheon watched him nervously, feeling incredibly exposed but steadily becoming aroused with Changkyun’s obviously positive reaction. His boyfriend was ogling him like he was a gourmet meal, and there was nothing Jooheon wanted more than to let Changkyun eat him up.

“You look beautiful, Jooheon,” Changkyun breathed out, apparently unable to stay seated with such a stimulant in front of him. He approached Jooheon slowly, almost like a predator approaching their prey, his eyes hooded and burning with arousal. Jooheon shivered, and became enamored with the way Changkyun was staring at him, his own body heating up from the sheer fire of Changkyun’s gaze.

“Do you think so?” Jooheon asked, his voice soft as he watched Changkyun circle him. Suddenly, a pair of hands descended onto his hips from behind, and Jooheon bit back a gasp, his chin tilting down to watch Changkyun’s hands as they descended down his thighs.

“Absolutely. Thank you for doing this for me, baby,” Changkyun drawled out, his deep voice laced with arousal. Jooheon noticed that he was starting to get hard, and he bit his lip on a whimper, determined not to fall apart before Changkyun even touched his dick. He didn’t realize just how lewd this would make him feel, but he was surprisingly affected by everything right now. It was like he was hyper aware- every gust of air against his bare body, every graze of Changkyun’s fingertips… it was overwhelming.

“Of course,” Jooheon managed to spit out after a few seconds. Behind him, Changkyun was doing everything he could not to just shove Jooheon face-first onto his bed and bury his cock inside him. The way the fabric of the thigh-highs highlighted Jooheon’s musculature was downright sinful; it somehow made him look even more shapely than he already was, which was a plus. Not to mention the delicious way in which Jooheon reacted to Changkyun’s scrutiny. It was nice to see that he wasn’t the only one enjoying this.

“Do you want to lay down? I’d like to touch you, if that’s alright,” Changkyun requested, his mouth against the sensitive flank of Jooheon’s neck as he spoke. Shivering, Jooheon nodded his head, and then moved with slow steps to lounge upon Changkyun’s bed. He laid down on his back, one arm behind his head and one leg propped up. Licking his lips, Changkyun kneeled onto the bed between his legs.

With a breathy exhale, Changkyun pressed both of his hands against the undersides of Jooheon’s feet, rubbing them comfortingly. He watched the way Jooheon’s toes curled in his hands, and smiled a bit, his fingers slowly trailing up Jooheon’s ankles. He observed Jooheon’s body as he touched him, the mesmerizing way in which Jooheon writhed with every graze of his fingers against him. Changkyun inhaled slowly, calculating. His hands gripped around Jooheon’s calves and began trailing upwards, reveling in how pleasant the stockings felt in his grip. The material was so smooth and thin, the friction of it against his hands was far too stimulating. 

Changkyun’s hands made their way up to Jooheon’s knees, and he inhaled shortly as his gaze began to travel to their ultimate destination. Jooheon’s thighs were half-covered by the thin black stockings and half-nude, and his legs were parted enough so that Changkyun’s attention was inevitably drawn towards Jooheon’s nearly fully erect cock. Swallowing thickly, Changkyun trailed his fingers up the inside of Jooheon’s thighs. He could feel his boyfriend trembling underneath him, could see the goosebumps on his skin. The air was hot and yet cold at the same time, as if there was a level of intimacy that had still yet to be crossed. 

Swallowing, Changkyun’s fingers play along the edge of the stockings, his breath becoming short as he fixated on the way Jooheon’s muscles tensed under his touch. He flickered his gaze up to Changkyun’s face and panted slightly, his erection throbbing impatiently between his legs. Beneath him, Jooheon shuddered, his whole body feeling almost uncomfortably hot under the scrutiny of his lover. He was starting to lose control of his own neediness, the desire to touch and be touched overwhelming him. Changkyun was so close now, his fingers so painfully close to his cock—if he’d just move them a bit closer, he could touch it- 

“Please,” Jooheon begged without realizing, the word coming out soft between his parted lips. Changkyun’s head tilted up to look into Jooheon’s face, and what his eyes were greeted with startled him. Jooheon looked desperate, like he was clinging onto every last shred of self-restraint he had not to reach his hand down and fuck himself since Changkyun wasn’t. It was impossibly arousing.

“What do you want me to do to you?” Changkyun asked, although he could make a pretty educated guess as to what Jooheon wanted. Jooheon slipped out a whine, and Changkyun bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from groaning at the sound. 

“Obviously I want you to fuck me,” Jooheon replied, moving a hand to cover his face as a new bout of embarrassed blush bloomed across his cheeks. That time, Changkyun could not hold back a deep, gravelly groan from escaping his lips. With a newfound vigor, Changkyun gripped Jooheon’s thighs and spread them, another low moan slipping from his lips as he admired Jooheon’s dark pink entrance and the curve of his ass against the sheets. He squinted his eyes a bit, blinking a few times as he brought his face closer to Jooheon’s body. Is that… 

“Did you prep yourself?” Changkyun asked in a gruff voice, still eyeing the undeniable wetness between Jooheon’s ass cheeks. He had thought Jooheon spent an awfully long time in the bathroom getting changed, but this wasn’t typical behavior for Jooheon. Normally, his boyfriend reveled in the feeling of Changkyun slowly, teasingly stretching him open. He couldn’t help but be curious about the change in behavior.

“Yes,” Jooheon breathed out, a tinge of shyness in his voice. Changkyun’s eyes flickered up to his boyfriend’s face, and he swallowed dryly, heart thudding impossibly faster at the look of complete and utter submission in Jooheon’s eyes. “I liked the stockings more than I thought I would and, well… I knew that I wanted you inside me,” Jooheon explained, closing his mouth tightly at the end of his explanation, his pupils dilated and a bit frantic as he glanced around the room, as if nervous, perhaps.

“Mm, that’s fine with me, baby,” Changkyun breathed out, his hands subconsciously trailing along Jooheon’s stockings-covered thighs as he spoke. “You normally don’t do this, so I was curious, but not upset. This’ll make it easier to get inside you,” Changkyun continued, his words gentle but his voice low and sensual. “And I know how much you like it when I’m inside you,” he added in a breathy tone, his fingers twitching slightly as he dragged his left hand up Jooheon’s thigh. The temptation to finger Jooheon and see just how prepped he was overwhelmed Changkyun, and he pressed a fingertip lightly against Jooheon’s entrance.

“Oh-” Jooheon breathed out, his eyebrows drawing together. He couldn’t help but feel a bit embarrassed about the whole stunt, but he couldn’t deny himself the temptation of Changkyun’s pleasuring any longer. He wanted this so badly he was aching, and the whole time he was stretching himself out in the bathroom, he thought about Changkyun’s thick cock drilling into him and claiming him over and over. It’d been so long since they’d done it rough and dirty, and Jooheon wasn’t just craving it anymore, he was damn near starving without it.

“Do you want it? My finger inside you?” Changkyun asked, teasing the outside of Jooheon’s wet and clearly loosened entrance, his eyes darkening with lust as he stared up at Jooheon’s face from between his legs. Jooheon swallowed thickly, his legs beginning to tremble slightly from the skyrocketing tension in the room.

“No, I want your cock inside me,” Jooheon replied, clarifying his earlier statement. He squeezed his eyes shut as he watched the wolfish grin cover Changkyun’s face, and whimpered in a mixture of arousal and embarrassment. He couldn’t believe how freely he was stating his desires, but the slight tinges of humiliation he felt from his candidness only made him that much more turned on.

“Hm, but I want to finger you first,” Changkyun replied, a slight force to his words that made Jooheon shiver. He opened his eyes and met Changkyun’s gaze, inhaling brokenly as he felt Changkyun’s finger dip inside him. “I don’t think I should just give you what you want that quickly,” he elaborated in a low, almost teasing, tone.

“Then do it,” Jooheon quickly replied. _‘Before I lose my mind’_ , Jooheon thought to himself, his cock twitching into full hardness between his legs. Changkyun’s finger immediately pressed inside him, sliding inside easily thanks to Jooheon’s careful prepping earlier. Throwing his head back, Jooheon gasped out a moan, his eyes wide at the feeling of Changkyun purposefully seeking out his prostate and rubbing against it. He bit back a strangled curse, eyes flashing down to stare into Changkyun’s face as his boyfriend continued mercilessly pressing against his prostate.

With a short hum, Changkyun quickly decided that Jooheon was already prepared to take him- not that it was going to stop him from continuing to tease his lover. He shoved his fingertip over and over against the hard spot underneath Jooheon’s balls, pulling out moan after whimpering moan. He slipped in a second finger and scissored his fingers, doing everything he could to make Jooheon desperate for more. With his free hand, Changkyun rubbed it across one of Jooheon’s thighs, indulging himself by dipping a finger under the tight band of the stockings.

“Changkyun-” Jooheon spat out, his eyebrows drawn together. Changkyun lazily looked up into his boyfriend’s face, a small smirk growing on his lips at the impatient look in Jooheon’s eyes. “Your cock,” Jooheon added in a smaller, but no less desperate, tone. Changkyun licked his lips, feeling an entirely too pleasurable burst of dominance at the sight of his needy lover. He could end his suffering right away, fuck him and let him cum… or he could draw it out and keep Jooheon on the edge. Changkyun had already made his decision, but it was nice to think about the possibility of giving Jooheon exactly what he wanted, even if he wasn’t going to do that.

“Be patient,” Changkyun replied, dragging his fingers across Jooheon’s stockings-covered thigh, his eyes half-lidded and swirling with a lust for power. He slowed his fingers inside Jooheon and focused solely on spreading them, a shiver coursing through him at the sight of Jooheon’s entrance gaping slightly at the action. He continued this for several long moments, his other hand languidly playing with the socks he so adored. 

Jooheon, meanwhile, was slowly starting to go crazy. He’d already been pushing at his comfort zone when he showed up in just a pair of lewd stockings and a robe, but now that Changkyun was milking this moment for all it was worth, Jooheon was starting to get absurdly impatient. He wasn’t feeling particularly horny earlier, but now he couldn’t take his mind off of how good Changkyun’s fingers felt inside him, and the addition of the stockings really didn’t help. The way they hugged his body was erotic in a way he never understood until today; he felt like he was putting on a show for Changkyun, that he was an exhibition, and the stockings were the bow on top of it all.

When Changkyun suddenly pulled out his fingers, Jooheon whined, craving the miniscule contact now that it was gone. Peering up at Changkyun, Jooheon gasps as he sees his lover lining up his cock with his entrance.

“Oh God please- yes-” Jooheon stumbled out, seeking the contact desperately. Changkyun eyed him carefully, watching his lover splay his legs and whimper in anticipation. Truly, he did keep him waiting for a bit longer than normal, but he’d never seen Jooheon so needy for his cock. Quirking a pierced eyebrow, Changkyun thought he might like to get used to it.

Sweat dripping down his forehead, Changkyun pushes himself fully inside Jooheon with one thrust. Instantly, he is overcome with the urge to pull out and thrust again and again, but he stops himself for the sake of Jooheon’s health. He wouldn’t want to hurt Jooheon, at least not severely, and he looks down into Jooheon’s face with panting breaths as he waits for his lover to adjust.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jooheon cursed out, his body trembling at the feeling of every inch of Changkyun’s long, hard cock completely inside him. He writhed a bit on the bed, his arousal so intense it blurred any other feeling, and reveled in the feeling of Changkyun’s sudden display of dominance.

Deeming that enough time had passed, Changkyun begins thrusting, his pace relatively safe at first. Throwing his head back, Changkyun bites out a groan, his hands gripping Jooheon’s perfect thighs roughly as he grinds his cock against Jooheon’s prostate. A flurry of expletives, moans, and whimpers echo from the both of them, and Jooheon finds it difficult to manage what his body is doing while getting fucked so thoroughly.

The tension had been building for at least half an hour now, and both were careering towards their respective orgasms quite quickly now that the foreplay was over. Bringing his hands up to clutch Changkyun’s hair, Jooheon brought his boyfriend closer to him, panting against his lips before smashing their mouths together. Gasping into him, Changkyun reciprocates, dragging his tongue against Jooheon’s as his pace begins to pick up. Every thrust of his cock into that tight, wet heat left him feeling that much closer, and with a particular angle, Changkyun knows he’s a goner.

“Gonna cum inside you,” Changkyun growled against Jooheon’s mouth, biting his plump lower lip as he pumps his cum deep inside Jooheon’s ass. Groaning wantonly, Jooheon feels his own orgasm overtake him at the sheer debauchery of it all, his cock splattering cum onto his own torso in the process.

Changkyun flopped onto the bed beside Jooheon after he’d sufficiently bottomed out, his breathing labored and face flushed from the force it took to pound Jooheon like that. He reached a hand out to stroke Jooheon’s hair affectionately, a small smile on his face as he processed everything that had just happened, and everything that Jooheon had been willing to do for him.

“Thank you,” Changkyun sighed out, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. Jooheon looked over at him with half-lidded, exhausted eyes, his chest still expanding with heavy breaths.

“For wearing the thigh-highs?” Changkyun nodded. “Of course. I… I liked them too. We should do that again sometime,” Jooheon said, smiling fondly at his boyfriend. A new wave of arousal washes over Changkyun, and he chuckles, a playful look in his eye.

“Who said we were done now~?” <3


End file.
